What I want for Christmas is You,Choji
by GohanRULEZ
Summary: My first Holiday Fic Yay! Happy Holidays! Pairings:ChoTema,Hint ShikaIno,NaruSaku. It's Christmas and Choji has something to tell Temari.


Hi people,this is a ChoujixTemari Christmas one-shot.I've had my mind on this fic for a while and with Christmas in a week or so I thought it would be the prefect time to write in.

I do not own Naruto Kishimoto-sensei does.

* * *

As the snow fell in Konohagakure,the villagers were busy with the Village was in a buzz,people running around,buying last minute gifts,setting up decoration,greeting family members.

One person in particularly was Uzumaki Naruto who was making a dash towards his house,after a long day of Christmas shopping,he was very tried.

On his way home,Naruto crashed into one of his closest friends,Nara Shikamaru.

"OW! Oh hey Shika,what's up?" Naruto asked,as he gathered his bags.

"Hey Naruto,you just get back from shopping?" Shika asked.

"Yeah.I needed to get a few more things for some people." Naruto said.

"So,did you mange to get that Mistletoe-hat thing?" Shika asked,stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yes I did!" Naruto chuckled,pulling out a red brute hat with a mistletoe attached to it."It was the last one." Naruto donned the red cap,chuckling devilishly."With this,I'm gonna get a kiss from Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed.

"You don't really believe that do you?" Shika asked,his voice having an uncertain tone in it.

" What are you doing out here?" Naruto asked the lazy,black haired chunin.

"I'm going to Chouji's place." Shika answered.

"Why? Is something wrong with Chouji?" The Blond chunin asked.

Shika just shrugged.

"I don really know,that's why I'm going over there to find out." Shika replied.

"Well I'll go too." Naruto said.

"Why?"

"I need to give Chouji his gift." Naruto answered.

"Huh!? Why!? Aren't you giving them out on Christmas?" Shika asked,confused.

"No,Me and Sakura-chan are going to American to see some family members of mine." Naruto said.

Shikamaru and Naruto began walking towards Choji's home went Naruto stopped.

"What's up?" Shika asked.

"I might as well give you your gift and Ino's too." Naruto dug around in his bag and pulled out two boxes;one was blue with a pink bow(Ino's) the other was red with a green bow(Shikamaru').

"Merry Christmas." Naruto said,flashing his trademark grin,handing the boxes to Shikamaru.

"Thanks." Shika said,as he took the two boxes.

(Choji's home)

Choji was in his room kying on his bed,trying not to think about_ her _

She was still in the village,he could talk to her,but couldn't tell her how he felt.

"Temari..." He spoke her name,as he thought about her,she was brave,smart,beautiful, and kind.

"These no way she could fall for me." He told him self."She's out of my league." just then he heard the got up and went to get the door,upon opening it he saw two of his friends,Shikamaru,holding two small box and red boxes,and Naruto,holding three or more bags,wearing a red brute with a Mistletoe sticking out of it.

"Oh,hey guys what's up and Naruto what are you wearing?" Choji greeted his friends.

"It's for Sakura-chan.I'm gonna get a kiss with this little guy!" Naruto said,joyously

"But aren't you and Sakura dating?" Choji asked his blond friend.

"Yeah,but I just wanna see if she will go for it." Naruto replied."Oh,Choji,I almost forgot." Naruto dug in his bag and pull out a box with little cakes on the wrapping paper and handed it to Choji.

"Merry Christmas." Naruto said.

"Thanks." Choji replied to his blond friend.

"But,why are you giving it to me now?" Choji asked.

"Me and Sakura-chan aren't going to be here on Christmas." Naruto told them.

"Oh,where are you two going?" Choji asked,putting his gift down.

"We're going to visit some family I have in American." He responded."

"Oh." Choji said.

"I gotta get going.I have more gifts to give out." Naruto waved bye to Shikamaru and Choji,then walked out.

"So,Choji are you ok?" He asked his chubby friend.

"What do you mean?" Choji asked in a uncertain tone.

"Choji,you've been my friend for years now.I'd know if something was wrong with you." Shika said,folding his arms.

"..."

"Choji."

"..."

"Choji!"

"..."

"Choji!! Just tell me what's-"

"I'm in love with some one! OK!?" Choji screamed angrily,which shocked Shika.

"But...how...when...Who?" was all Shikamaru could mange to say.

Choji was quite for a while before finally answering.

"Temari."he said softly.

"TEMARI!?" Shika shouted in surprise.

"Yes." He said.

"When?!" Shika asked.

"About a few months ago,before Asuma-sensei's death." Choji explained.

"That long?" Shika asked.

"Hai."He responded sheepishly,blushing sightly.

Shika was quite for a long time before finally saying something.

"Choji...look,I really don't know how to say this,mainly cuz i'm no good with girls either,but if you really do love her then you should tell her,I guess." Shika said,scracthing the back of his head.

Choji looked at his friend for the longest time before he answered.

Choji stood up,faced Shikamaru,and bega to walk towards the door.

"Yo,Choji where are you going?" Shika asked.

"I going to take your advice." Choji smiled,walking out with Shika behind him.

(On the street)

"Choji,where are you going?" Shika asked.

"I'm going to find Temari."Choji responded.

"Why?" Shika asked,although he probably knew the answer.

"I'm going to tell her how I feel." Choji flat out said.

Shikamaru's jaw didn't think Choji was going to do it _now_.

"Uh,Choji don't you thik you should-"

"No,Shikamaru.I might not get another chance to." Choji replied to his raven haired friend.

"But..." Choji,despite Shika's attends continued to walk.

"Grr,this is so troublesome!" Shika exclaimed.

After a long time of searching he found her,sitting at a restaurant.

"HEY TEMARI!" The large Ninja called.

"Oh! Hey Choji, something wrong?" Temari asked.

"Oh no,I just need to to tell you something." Choji began.

" Choji,are you SURE you want to do this!?" Shikamaru's voice was in a pleading tone.

"Yes.I do." Choji looked at Temari and began to blush bright red.

Shikamaru became very uncomfurble and left.

"I,uh,gotta go do something." Shika lied,walking away.

Temari got closer and closer to Choji's face.

"Umm,Temari? Are you ok? You look-HRMP!!" Choji's words were cut off by Temari's lips crashing into his own.

Choji was in comple girl he had fallen for was kissing him! Him! of all saw Choji's reaction and broke the kiss,smiling.

"..." Choji couldn't even speak,he was to in shock.

Temari,now blushing,turned away from Choji.

"Uh..." Temari burrled out.

"Um...So...I...Uh...Temari I-"

"I'm Sorry!" Temari blushed,still not facing him.

Choji raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you apologizes ?" Choji grabbed her shouder,and turned her around to face him.

"But,I just kissed you,without warning." Temari's face was tried not to look Choji in the eye.

"Temari,that thing I wanted to tell you was that,I loved you." Temari's eyes lit staired at her for a few seconds before Temari said something.

"I love you,too." Temari joyishly hugged the chubby hugged back.

Temari wrapped her arms around Choji's neck(I think Choji is taller then Temari,correct me if I'm wrong) Choji lifted her up to plaint another kiss on her lips.

"Merry Christmas,Choji."

"Merry Christmas,Temari."

The two Ninja look into the sky as the snow continued to fall in Konohagakure,Choji took this time to op his gift from the small box Choji held it against his ear and shook it,trying to decipher what it was.

"What's that?" Temari asked.

"It's a gift from Naruto." He responed.

"Well aren't you going to open it?" Temari mocked jokingly.

Choji let out a small chuckle before opening the opening it,a picture of the Konoha 11(with Sai) fell out with a message on the read:

_"Choji,I hope you and your Family have a very Merry Christmas and I'll see you guys,in January.  
P.S. Say Hi to Temari of Naruto and Sakura."_

Within the box was a red wristband with Akimichi Choji of the Konha 11 written on it.

"So did you get somthing you wanted?" Temari asked,kissing his cheeck.

"No,I got two things I wanted." He kissed her two walked into the restaurant.

From afar,Naruto watch and a smile appeared on his face,before returning to his home,he turns to where Choji and Temari are.

"Merry Christmas,Choji."

* * *

There you go! Let me know if I should continue Holidays!!


End file.
